Hotaru Tsuchigumo
Hotaru Tsuchigumo is the kunoichi from the Tsuchigumo Village and a member of the Tsuchigumo clan. Appearence Hotaru is a young woman with dark-green eyes, a widow's peak, and blonde wavy hair that goes past her shoulders. She wears a light-violet and white top, black shorts, a black skirt, black high boots and light violet wristbands. She is rather short, as shown when standing in front of Naruto. Personality Hotaru is shown to be a determined individual, as she asked for the kinjutsu to be implanted on her back in order to continue the legacy of her clan and she is somewhat independent as she initially declined help from Naruto. She is also persistent about her goal, endlessly practising techniques taught to her by Utakata until she held basic mastery of them. Abilities While only trained in some basics of ninjutsu from her grandfather and Tonbee, Hotaru has shown to have a natural talent for the art. During Utakata's repeated attempts to make her give up on training under him, he ordered her to first master some basics in chakra control and techniques. In a short amount of time, without any real instruction, she was able to succeed in them. She is also shown to have an affinity towards water-chakra, much to Utakata's dismay. Under Utakata's "tutelage", she learned how to use the Water Release: Wild Water Wave. Out of Sadness when seeing her new friend, Ayame Muto being hurt and injured, Hotaru's sadness have caused the immense awakening of her ancient magic called Malefic's Rage that her father left behind. Hotaru has become the reborn legendary shaman and a reborn mage for the first time. Despite Hotaru's training to become a Shaman, she has assimilated with the Great Spirit. This grants her omniscience and omnipotence. In addition to being the Shaman, she has assimilated with the Great Spirit's true form, Raimei Ōtsutsuki. History Early Life Hotaru is the granddaughter of the former leader of the Tsuchigumo clan, En no Gyōja. She met Utakata after he saved her from a group of ninja who were actually after him. During the battle, Utakata was wounded and collapsed after it. Hotaru ran to her fort to get help to save Utakata. After he was healed, Hotaru asked him to become her teacher, to which Utakata wasn't happy about. Utakata reluctantly begins to teach her by first, believing that she wouldn't master it. In the morning, she shows that she was able to stand on top of the water by training all night. Next, Utakata taught her Water Release: Wild Water Wave, once again believing that she would not be able to master it without water-nature chakra only to discover she possessed water-nature chakra. Shinto Clan Arc Hotaru is the granddaughter of the former leader of the Tsuchigumo clan, En no Gyōja. She met Utakata after he saved her from a group of ninja who were actually after him. During the battle, Utakata was wounded and collapsed after it. Hotaru ran to her fort to get help to save Utakata. After he was healed, Hotaru asked him to become her teacher, to which Utakata wasn't happy about. Utakata reluctantly begins to teach her by standing on water first, believing that she wouldn't master it. In the morning, she shows that she was able to stand on top of the water by training all night. Next, Utakata taught her Water Release: Wild Water Wave, once again believing that she would not be able to master it without water-nature chakra only to discover she possessed water-nature chakra. Tsuchigumo Kinjutsu Arc When a group of ninja came looking for the Tsuchigumo clan's Fury, Tonbee had Hotaru, along with Utakata, take the clan's kinjutsu so that ninja could not retrieve it. While travelling, Utakata got upset at Hotaru for calling him master. Which point she ran into Naruto Uzumaki arrived, believing Utakata to be attacking Hotaru. While on the way to the Tsuchigumo village, Naruto argues with her only for Yamato to devise a plan to convince Hotaru to accept their protection. Using his unique technique, Sai drew mountain leeches to fall on Hotaru, who was scared enough for her to accept Team 7's protection. When they reached the village, Team 7 leaves Hotaru with Tsuchigumo clan and Hotaru thanks Naruto before he leaves. She is then brought to a personal room, unaware that the village had already betrayed her to the bandits from earlier. After tricking them with a bomb disguised as the secret technique scroll, she retreated into the forest, where she was soon captured again. Fortunately, Utakata arrived and successfully escaped with her. Later, sure that they were safe, Utakata had them land by a waterfall. While Utakata merely insisted he was interested in the secret technique, Hotaru was sure that he did to save her. Once again, Hotaru begged Utakata to take her on as student, despite his obvious refusal. When asked why she was so determined to learn under him and protect the scroll, Hotaru explained that it was the final wish of her grandfather and first master as it was this technique that could help restore the Tsuchigumo clan. To better illustrate her point, Hotaru stated that she wanted to show him all of her and partially removed her robe to show Utakata something on her back, which horrified him. Before they could continue talking, the Kiri Anbu arrived and took Hotaru hostage. While Utakata was distracted, the Anbu acted quickly and restrained him. It was then revealed that Utakata was a missing-nin from the Kirigakure who killed his former master. Fortunately, Naruto arrived and took out one of the Anbu with a clone. As the fight appears to be a stalemate, the Kiri Anbu captain appears. Not wanting things to escalate into an all-out war between the Kiri and Konoha, he strikes a deal with Yamato's team, agreeing to let Hotaru go free in exchange for Konoha's promise to hand over Utakata after their mission is done. Along the way to a new safe zone, Hotaru begins thinking about what she heard from the Anbu about Utakata. Seeing her uncertainty, Naruto insists that it doesn't matter what personal faults. Naruto tells her how he can relate as he never knew his parents, but has come to respect and look up to Jiraiya despite his questionable antics. Hotaru is relieved to hear this, now determined again to learn under Utakata. Suddenly, she collapses from a fever. While Utakata tends to her wounds, it is revealed that like Naruto and Utakata, Hotaru was also forced to literally carry a huge burden, as her clan's secret technique was fused into her back. While Naruto was furious at this, Hotaru insisted that she asked for this burden, in respect for her grandfather's single dream to restore their clan's glory. When reunited with Tonbee and Sakura, he himself admitted that by now the clan's power had probably weakened too much to ever rise again. He offered to end the possible danger of the kinjutsu by removing it from Hotaru's body and destroying it. Hotaru initially refused the idea, feeling that it would make all her grandfather's efforts for nothing, but Utakata slaps her, and was concluded to made her see that she couldn't restore their clan with such a destructive technique. Kuro Akatsuki Arc Nearing the end of the Final Battle of Ka Boa Bu, The Jing Half of the Ten Tails makes the final assault on Gekko Family, Shimiza Clan and the Renato Clan, Only to find Hotaru and Hotaru Uchiha met face to face with the Monster. Paul Gekko saves the Two Hotarus from the Monster and seals it within Hotaru Uchiha but this costs a heavy price, Hotaru thanked and offered Paul Gekko for saving she and her friend from the Monster asked him to become her second teacher which Paul Gekko accepts and she then resolved to allow herself to be sacrificed thus bestowing the technique to him, unable to bear the thought that she would never see her Utakata again and Paul protested, but Hotaru had made her choice. Hugging Paul Gekko, there was enough energon to enter Tailed Beast State in the Process. Utakata suppressed the explosion by transforming into his full Six-Tails form. With the Process completed, and Hotaru safe, Utakata accepts his role as Hotaru's master and train with his new student. In Naruto Calamity Hotaru was one of the Supporting Charaters in the Series. She takes the Role of Misty in Pokemon Series, Koji Minamoto in Digimon Series and Limdo. Family *Utakata- Guardian Pokemon *Axew *Torchic *Mudkip *Nuzleaf *Piplup *Buneary *Pachirisu *Kyogre *Emboar Digimon 'Patamon' 'Forms' *Seraphimon 'Tanemon' 'Forms' *Lilymon *Rosemon *Kyubimon 'Elecmon' 'Forms' *Leomon Jutsus 'Fury' The technique is performed by using the chakra gained from the Tsuchigumo Style: Forbidden Life Technique Release: Creation of Heaven and Earth to power it. It could create a huge explosion that is capable of wiping out an entire village. Seeing the technique's enormous potential as a equipment for Paul's Kendo Orochi Mode. The Third Hokage proclaimed this as a kinjutsu, so as to keep his village safe. En no Gyōja was the creator of this technique and his granddaughter Hotaru has the kinjutsu implanted in her back. Tonbee stated that En no Gyōja gave him the scroll to unseal and destroy the deadly kinjutsu. Despite the technique's power, Utakata was able to absorb all its power and destroy it by using his complete six-tailed transformation. Category:Characters